


Contentment

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pranks, Swimming, summer moments, winter gift exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: In a journey filled with chaos and life-altering quests, the weight of the world at times weighed Mel and her friends down.But even in the darkest of times, there are always the moments of light when stresses fall away in the times of togetherness. And it's together, they can find contentment.(Written for the 2018-2019 Winter Gift Exchange as a gift to the lovely Harp Darkthrope!)





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harp Darkthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harp+Darkthrope).



* * *

 

**_Contentment_ **

* * *

 

heavy sigh echoed through a clearing where a small camp had been set up. A black haired young woman was leaning back against a tree with eyes closed, boredom clear in her expression. 

 

In their quest for the orb of light the entire group had been going tirelessly, but with little to no real work being done as far as Mel was concerned. The days of travel had become monotonous, and she hated it.

 

As these thoughts cycled through her head she began to hear the faint sounds of giggles and chattering to her right, Stella and Edward’s soft tones filling the clearing. The slightest hint of a smile flickered across her lips before fading, fingers idly wandering through the grass.

 

“Hey Mel!!”

 

She turned her head in the direction of Edward’s call, but rather than a comment or question like she had anticipated she instead found cold water being dumped over her head.

 

“AAAAH!!”

 

She leapt to her feet with a shriek, staring in shock at Stella who looked equal parts contrite and mischievous as the healer backed away with a bucket in hand. Mel stared, mouth hanging agape.

 

One moment passed.

 

Then two.

 

“Stella?” Mel finally said, her voice saccharine sweet.

 

The smile on her face was positively shining, and was sharp as the dagger at her side.

 

Wide violet eyes met dark blue ones, and Edward behind her let out an eep.

 

“Run!” He called out, turning tail and sprinting into the forest.

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU TWO OR I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS-”

 

But her friends were long gone, racing through the trees away from their enraged companion. Laughter echoed back through the forest, to be met with muttered curses and halfhearted threats. Yet, as the forest tree line began to run out as they approached a deeper stream, the sounds of chasing and cursing behind them quieted and faded altogether.

 

Edward and Stella slowed, looking back over their shoulder before coming to a cautious halt.

 

“Is she gone?” Edward questioned suspiciously.

 

Stella peered into the forest, violet eyes intent and focused before she relaxed.

 

“I believe so, I can’t hear any movement.” She commented, before letting out a soft giggle and nudging the knight beside her. “We pulled it off.”

 

Edward grinned, letting out a little cheer.

 

“I know!! I’ll admit, I never thought you had it in you to do that. Why, with my brilliant pranks and your stealthy skills we’d be unbeatable.” Her friend joked, opening his mouth to add on before freezing as a mockingly cheerful voice sounded from the trees right next to them.

 

“Stealthy maybe, observant not so much.”

 

The mischievous duo froze, turning slowly to face the direction of the voice. Yet, before they could even fully turn, a large and heavy force tackled Edward, catching hold of Stella’s arm on the way down and sending all three young adults tumbling into the water.

 

As the two pranksters flailed about and swam to the surface Mel plastered a hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she surfaced and snickered at her two friends.

 

“I’m soaked!! I wasn’t even prepared!” Edward sputtered, staring down at his lounge clothes.

 

“Dang, I wonder how that feels.” Mel said, pretending to seriously consider it before snorting.

 

“Well, we’re all soaked now…” Stella said quietly, looking down at the water. “I guess there’s only one thing left to do.”

 

Both of them turned to look at her, and she looked up with a giggle only to splash them both. There was several mock shouts and the two retailated, a full fledged water war unfolding between them as people were splashed, dunked, and pulled under.

 

It was hours before they finally pulled themselves out of the water, Edward closing his eyes and donating his overshirt to Stella to cover her white dress. Then, as the birds sang and the sun continued it’s lazy path over the sky the three of them lay on the grass with their heads together gazing up at the clouds.

 

“I know I don’t remember things, but I get the feeling I’ve never had as close a friend before as I do now with you two.” Stella said softly, reaching out to take both of their hands.

 

Mel smiled slightly, her expression open and genuine in a rare moment.

 

“Even if I end up...well, if things don’t go according to plan in this stupid quest I hope you know you guys are pretty great.” She finally said awkwardly.

 

It was something that needed to be said, and as much as she wanted to pass it off with sarcasm, in that moment with the two of them she just couldn’t bring herself to add that bite.

 

On her other side, she felt Edward’s larger hand reach over to take hers. Fingers shyly wove between hers and Mel couldn’t help the slight pink that rose to her cheeks as she slowly, carefully, closed her fingers around his.

 

Her eyes slowly closed, the soft conversation of her two best friends lulled her, and the larger hand holding hers securely gave her a sense of comfort she hadn’t experienced before.

 

No matter how much she hated those orbs, she couldn’t ever hate the way the quest brought them all together. Despite the insanity, for the first time in her life, Mel felt content.

  
  



End file.
